Contractor shall: Participate in detailed work sessions with the National Library of Medicine for mutual efforts to incorporate the Human Reproduction Thesaurus terminology into the Library's Medical Subjects Headings. This should be achieved within the first three months of the renewal period; Submit to NLM and NICHD a list of non-MEDLARS journals which BMDC proposes for regular scanning; Perform complete indexing of non-MEDLARS materials published as of January, 1974; and analyze and make recommendations concerning the format and scope of Population Secinces: Index of Biomedical Research.